leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcade/Heroes
Lore "Are you from Hyper Crystal Dungeon? I'm so good at that game."| }} There are three factions within this setting: the Gamers who are jumping into the gaming worlds, the natives of the game worlds, and rogue bosses who cause havoc in the game worlds. There are also variations within those factions. , , and are the Holy Gaming Trinity, the goddesses of RGB destined to "save the game", while , , are more rounded "players" who have only just arrived in the game-verse. Another examples are and , with Veigar being a being on his own level - messing with the game code at will, fully conscious of where he is and what he can do, while Blitzcrank charges around driven solely by a copy of Poro Roundup.Arcade intro lore * Site: 2015, 2016, 2017, 2019 ;Arcade Heroes * * ** * * * * * * * History ULTRACOMBO Trivia General= * The Arcade World is known as Arcadia, as indicated by . * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup game was released in conjunction with the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * used to only be obtainable through special events through a code, such as PAX, but has been recently made available during the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * , , and bare some similarities to . ** Also, along with , they share similar appearances with VOCALOIDS ( with , with , with and with ). * , , , , and are real-world gamers forcibly transported into Arcade World by . * , , , are hero characters from within Arcade World. ** is the newest take on the character. * There are a lot of game references in this skinline. Some of which are: ** The splash art of , and shows a voxel world similar to Minecraft. ** The splash art of shows a character selection screen similar to those in fighting games. ** Some references the console controllers like or shows the separable Nintendo Switch controllers. * and are characters from Demacia Vice, which is a game in this universe that has been played by , making it possible that they are also part of the skin line. ** also holds the six-million-point high score for Demacia Vice. * was once the protagonist of his own game before getting corrupted by , thus making him fight for evil. |-|Skins= Ahri ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ahri Caitlyn ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Caitlyn Caitlyn PrestigeArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Caityln: Prestige Edition Corki ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Corki Ezreal ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Hecarim ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Kai'Sa ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Kai'Sa Miss Fortune ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Riven ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Riven Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Sona Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen| Arcade Summoner's Rift Music| Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Game On Arcade Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Arcade "The Final Boss Approaches" Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 1 Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 2 Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 3 Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 4 Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Promo Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Character Select screen 1 Arcade Select pixel 1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen 2 Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Arcade Rift Background.png|Summoner's Rift Arcade loading background Arcade ULTRACOMBO.jpg|Arcade "ULTRACOMBO" Illustration Bit Rush Arcade Ahri cover.jpg|Arcade Ahri Promo 1 Ahri Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ahri Promo 2 Caitlyn Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Caitlyn Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Caitlyn PrestigeArcade Model 01.png|Prestige Arcade Caitlyn Model Corki Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) LoL VFX concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Corki Arcade Model 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Corki Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Corki Promo Ezreal Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ezreal Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Crow God) Ezreal Update Arcade Model 01.png|Arcade Ezreal Update Model Ezreal Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ezreal Promo Hecarim Arcade Model 01.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Model Hecarim Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Hecarim Promo Kai'Sa Arcade Splash Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Kai'Sa Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Kai'Sa Arcade Splash Concept 02.jpg|Arcade Kai'Sa Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Arcade Model 01.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade Model 02.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade Model 03.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade Splash Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Promo Riven Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Riven Arcade Model 01.png|Arcade Riven Model Riven Arcade Promo.jpg|Arcade Riven Promo 1 Riven Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Riven Promo 2 Sona Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Sona Promo |-|Summoner Icons= Poro Cosplay profileicon.png|Poro Cosplay Poro Love profileicon.png|Poro Love Arcade Corki profileicon.png|Arcade Corki Arcade Ahri profileicon.png|Arcade Ahri Arcade Ezreal profileicon.png|Arcade Ezreal Power Up profileicon.png|Power Up Icon Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Arcade Poro New Level profileicon.png|Silver Catridge Gold Edition Baron profileicon.png|Golden Catridge Arcade Star profileicon.png|Arcade Star Golden Cup profileicon.png|Golden Cup Pixel Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Pixel Arcade Poro Arcade Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Arcade Riven profileicon.png|Arcade Riven Arcade Sona profileicon.png|Arcade Sona Arcade Caitlyn profileicon.png|Arcade Caitlyn Arcade Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Arcade Kai'Sa Arcade Kai'Sa Chroma profileicon.png|Arcade Kai'Sa Chroma |-|Ward Skins= GAME ON Ward.png|GAME ON Pixel Arcade Poro Ward.png|Pixel Arcade Poro |-|Emotes= K.O. Emote.png|K.O. Game Over Emote.png|Game Over de:Arcade (Skinreihe)/Helden Category:Ahri Category:Corki Category:Ezreal Category:Hecarim Category:Riven Category:Miss Fortune Category:Sona Category:Alternate Universe Category:Caitlyn Category:Kai'Sa